


Safe With Me

by SundaysOnFire



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Demons, Josh's pretty hair, M/M, Tracker, joshler - Freeform, safe with me, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler Joseph/josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundaysOnFire/pseuds/SundaysOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry, Josh. Your secrets safe with me."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>... Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

    "You called for me, sir?"  
    The young man who'd spoken stepped into the darkened office he had been escorted to, pushing the wooden door closed gently behind him. The room seemed empty, but he could feel a presence.  
    A figure moved in the shadowy corner of the dark room, coming into the dim light from the candle on the desk before them.  
    "I need you to do a job for me."  
    His voice was smooth velvet, slinking through the room like a fox.  
    "Anything, sir."  
    He cleared his throat and brought his face into view. His features were sharp, slim nose and black slits for eyes. His hair was combed back and slick, blood red contrasting his pale skin. In this light, you could just make out the silhouette of two black horns protruding from his skull, curling like that of a ram.  
    "I need you to find my son."  
    An empty silence followed his statement. The request was simple, but the young man before him knew the task itself would not be so easy. Nonetheless he complied.  
    "Yes, sir. I would be more than happy to find him for you."  
    The man nodded, stepping back and opening a drawer in the desk and pulling out a small, rough looking stuffed bear. He handed it across to the young man.  
    He took the bear in his hands and immediately felt a rush through his body. Flashes of faces, sounds, laughter. With trembling hands he brought it up too his nose and inhaled deeply, letting the scent wash over him. Warm honey, lake water, pine trees, charcoal. He could feel his eyes roll back, his throat and fingers tingling, becoming charred and black.  
    "You are not the first one I've asked. All the others before you have failed. You are the best tracker there is, I've been told. I'm a very powerful man. Do not disappoint me."  
    The young man opened his red eyes, nodding. He came back to himself and took a deep breath, handing the bear back to his superior.  
    "If you succeed, you will be rewarded greatly."  
    He nodded once in understanding. He had a feeling this job would pay him better than any he had ever had before.  
    "Yes, sir. You won't be disappointed."  
    "Good. You are dismissed, Tyler Joseph."


	2. 1

"JOSH! Take the dog out!"  
The young man in question sighed and rolled over onto his back, throwing the blankets off himself with a huff. He wasn't sleeping anyway but lying there was more appealing than going outside right now. He looked out the window and saw the sky was bright, sun shining. He sighed.  
Joshua Dun rolled himself out of bed and slumped across the room. It was Sunday, he should be sleeping in. He had school tomorrow and rarely got a chance to sleep past seven during the week. His phone on the nightstand told him it was 8:30. Ugh.  
He yanked on the same clothes he had worn yesterday that were laying crumpled at the foot of the bed and padded to the bathroom to relive himself before going downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes in a skillet. She was in her bathrobe, also enjoying a day off for once.  
His mother was beautiful, her hair was long and blue, it had been since she was a child. Strands in colors from seafoam to violet streaked through it like the ocean itself, cascading down past her elbows. She looked as though she hadn't aged since he was born. He hopped and prayed that gene was hereditary. She smiled at him as he entered the room.  
"Good morning, sweetie. Can you take Baxter out while I finish breakfast?"  
He yawned and nodded, grabbing the leash off the coat rack and whistling for the dog. A small, brown and white dog with pointy ears came running from the couch and bounced around at his feet as he clipped the leash and slipped into his sneakers. The air was hot and he regretted the hoodie he had tugged on, but pulled his hood up over his beanie, remembering what he had to hide.  
Josh and his mother were not normal people. He had been born with hair that ranged anywhere from flaming red to icy blue, changing at any given moment, usually with his emotions. Which was horrible because his mother always knew when something was up. She didn't really have an explanation for him, just always assured him that he was very special and that he should love who he is. But kids at school thought otherwise, and he was always teased for it. His mother had been accused countless times of child abuse for coloring a young child's hair. This caused them to move around a lot, changing schools and careers. Josh never had the chance to make any friends, and it was better that way anyway. He never had anyone to explain anything to. His mothers hair did the same thing, and she had beautiful blue wavelike patterns on her arms and legs that would change intensity all the time, like beautiful tattoos.  
Baxter tugged on the leash and took him for a walk around the block, stopping to sniff everything in sight. Josh sighed, tugging his sleeves down over his hands and shuffling along. He noticed a moving truck parked on the curb just ahead, and a young man unloading boxes from the back by himself. He was wearing a black muscle tee and tight jeans to match, he must be dying, Josh thought. Baxter barked, bouncing on his little feet as they neared. He pulled Josh along, who grudgingly complied. He didn't want to make small talk with a stranger, but Baxter wasn't having it.  
The young man noticed them as they got closer, smiling at Baxter and setting down the box he was currently holding. His forehead was beaded weigh sweat, slicking his fluffy brown hair to his face, cheeks turning red from exertion.  
"Well hi there!" His voice was melodic and Josh watched him closely. He wasn't used to talking to anyone but his mom. With all the relocating they did, he never had the chance to find anyone he could trust enough to be friends.  
Baxter sniffed at the young mans outstretched hand warily before letting him pat his head softly. He smiled up at Josh before standing up and extending the same hand to him. "New here?" Josh said quietly, taking the boys outstretched hand. His skin was rough, fingers long and graceful.  
"Indeed. I'm Tyler."  
"Josh."  
Tyler held his hand for a moment too long, his eyes lingering on Josh's face for an extra split second before breaking away and smiling. Josh could feel his cheeks burning and he lifted a hand to his head, making sure his hair was tucked securely under his beanie so Tyler didn't notice it turn bright red, because he knew it was happening.  
"So," Tyler said, scratching his head. "You live around here?"  
Josh nodded. "Yeah, just around the corner. I go to school in the valley."  
Tyler smiled. "Me too!"  
"Oh." He didn't realize that Tyler was still in school, he didn't see his parents anywhere.  
Tyler followed Josh's glance around and laughed. "I live alone, just turned eighteen and decided to get my own place. Adulting and whatnot."  
Josh thought it was odd because he had never seen him at school before. Then again, his school was huge, about three thousands kids, so it's possible they had just never run into each other. It wasn't his place to ask so he just nodded and smiled half heartedly.  
"Well, better get back to unpacking." Tyler said coolly, turning and grabbing his box. "See you at school tomorrow?"  
Josh nodded. "Sure."  
"Cool." With a smile Tyler hauled his heavy box into the house in front of him and disappeared from view.  
Baxter quickly forgot about the interaction and began tugging Josh back around the block to home.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out some other bands will be making an appearance ;) hope you enjoy!

Josh HATED school. Hated it.  
The educational part was nice, sure. But the kids? No thanks. He yanked his beanie down over his forehead and slumped through the halls to his first class. It was like weaving through a concert crowd, people everywhere, stuff being thrown, yelling and rioting. All the noise bothered him.  
He quickly threw his bag in his locker and grabbed his history books before edging along the wall to avoid the huge band of jocks that were throwing a bottle around, causing all the girls in the vicinity to laugh. Josh gagged internally. None of them are even cute, He thought, giving the football players the side eye before sneaking past, no one noticing.  
Or so he thought.  
"Aye, Dun!"  
His guts churned as he kept going, hoping he could play it off as if he hadn't heard anything.  
"Don't fucking walk away from me." A hand grabbed his shoulder harshly while another yanked off his hat and held it above his head.  
Panic set in as he reached for it half heartedly, knowing he wasn't going to get it back. He kept a spare in his locker, if he could just get back. He pulled his hood up over his hair, hoping to god it would just stay normal for five minutes until he could escape. The boy in front of him, Andy Ballsack as he liked to call him, sneered in his face, just inches from him.  
"The fuck is wrong with you anyway? What, can't say anything? Loser."  
He shoved Josh hard into the lockers behind him, causing him to drop his books all over the floor, his notes flying everywhere. But he was too afraid to bend down and pick them up, so he just stood there, staring at the floor, waiting for the teasing to stop.  
"Fuckin' freak. Can't just be normal like the rest of us, huh? Coloring your hair and shit, wearing satanic shirts. The fuck is wrong with your head. Maybe if you weren't so weird you'd have some friends. Fuckin' fag."  
Josh cringed at the name, pulling his hoodie strings tighter, trying to hide his face. Everyone around was laughing with Andy as they tossed his beanie around, kicking his notebook under their feet. He just sighed. This always happened. There was always the one kid who couldn't just let him be anonymous.  
"Why can't you just go somewhere?" Josh said weakly, knowing it wouldn't help the situation.  
"Speaking up for yourself, huh? Can't let that happen, can we?"  
Andy shoved him again, and Josh felt his shoulder bruise with the impact he made with the lockers. Andy's hands were on him and he was going to shove him again until -  
"Get the fuck off him, you 'roided up fuck."  
Andy's stupid face was suddenly reeling backwards as a figure swooped in and slammed him hard in the chest. He flew across the hall and into his friends, stumbling and hitting the ground hard. His face was incredulous as he looked up at the person who'd stood up to him.  
Josh's eyes went wide as he realized who it was. Tyler, the boy from the moving truck. He smiled sadly over his shoulder at Josh before pouncing on the bully and pinning him to the ground.  
"Probably should step off him, motherfucker. Your not gonna like what happens to you if you don't."  
No one had ever stood up for Josh, let alone stood up against Andy. His face contorted in anger and he reared back and spit right in Tyler's face.  
"Who are you, his boyfriend? Fucking disgusting, get your filthy hands off me before I - "  
Tyler shut him up by decking him full on in the face. Blood spurted from Andy's nose and he fell back, clutching his nose. Josh couldn't do anything but stare as the hallway became silent. No one moved, no one breathed.  
Tyler bent down and whispered in the jerks ear. "You just wish your friends wouldn't hate you if you for being gay too, buddy. You'd LOVE a piece of this ass, too bad rude fucks aren't my type." He caressed Andy's cheek, causing the crumpled boy to jerk away. "I'd leave Josh alone if I were you. Or you'll get worse." He patted his cheek and tweaked his clearly broken nose before standing up and dusting his shirt off. He smiled at Josh and began scooping up his notes and books while everyone dispersed. A few of Andy's friends helped him up and down the hall, but not before Josh heard him mutter something about freak shows in his school.  
"Are you okay?" Tyler handed Josh his discarded beanie and snapped him out of his trance. He nodded at the boy, taking his hat with trembling hands and securing it back over his hair. He reached for his books but Tyler held up his hand.  
"It's okay, I'm gonna walk you to class, I'll carry them. Your hair is sick by the way, you should take your hat off more often."  
Josh gulped and smiled weakly before following Tyler down the hall. What in the actual fuck had just happened? Did a beautiful boy he just met just save his ass?  
He kept glancing at Tyler as they walked, people whispering in hushed tones as they passed, eyeing Tyler like some kind of monster. But Josh wasn't [paying attention. Tyler chatted animatedly as they strolled and he just nodded, trying to pay attention. Tyler had such a cute face, bright brown eyes and floofy hair Josh wanted to pet. He was wearing skinny jeans so tight it should be illegal and a grey shirt with floral printed sleeves and a front pocket. His skin was the perfect shade of tan, his arms adorned with asymmetrical black tattoos.  
"Josh?" Tyler stopped and looked at him. Josh felt his face flush as he realized he hadn't been paying attention.  
"What? Sorry I wasn't listening."  
"I said, what's your first class? Also, I know my face is perfect, but your drooling, stay classy friend."  
He reached over and wiped the corner of Josh's mouth with his thumb. As if his cheeks weren't already red enough.  
"History. Mr. Weekes."  
Tyler smiled and Josh looked at his shoes. If he kept looking he'd probably die.  
"Me too! I just had my schedule flopped around last week after taking a week off to move so looks like we're gonna have class together." They had stopped at Tyler's locker and he grabbed his books out quickly and tucked them under his arm with Josh's. Their classroom wasn't far, and they strolled in just as the bell rang. Josh retreated to his usual place at the back of the class next to all the empty desks. Tyler followed and plopped down next to him, setting the books in his arms on their respective desks.  
"Thanks." He muttered as the teacher stood and started. He greeted Tyler to his class and said the curriculum was the same so he should have no problem picking up where he left off in his other class.  
Halfway through class he felt something touch his knee. Josh looked down to see Tyler's hand retreating and a folded up piece of paper on his leg. Josh glanced over and Tyler winked before turning his face to the front of the class again. Curious, Josh swiped the paper and unfolded it in his lap.  
'Text me?' There was a number scrawled under the note and and 'xoxoTyler' at the bottom. Josh gulped. He hoped it wasn't just his lonely teenage mind playing tricks on him, but he could swear Tyler was flirting. The little Josh in his head threw a party in his head, rejoicing in the fact that not only was someone trying to be his friend, but they were CUTe. And they were HITTING ON HIM. He couldn't help the smile on his face until Mr. Weekend rapped on the chalkboard with his ruler, eyes on him  
"Mr. Dun, the answer?"  
Josh gulped and scanned the board quickly before blurting out the year 1776 and looking back down at his notes. Mr. Weekend eyed him but seemed satisfied enough and continued on with his lecture. While the teacher was distracted he pulled out it his phone and added Tyler as a contact, quickly shooting him a :) before tucking his phone back in his pocket. He saw Tyler in his peripherals pull out his phone and smile widely, tapping away at the screen before tucking it back in his pocket. Josh's phoneme buzzed I'm his pocket and he peeked at the screen.  
Tyler My Hero: Sick. Wanna hang out after school? I have video gamessssssssssss :P  
Tyler My Hero: Also food. And yeah you should come hang out because  
Tyler My Hero: :)

Josh felt his cheeks flush four the hundredth time that day as he quickly tapped out 'Sure. I like video games. And food. Also thanx for not letting me get killed. Your my hero for realzz

Tyler peeked at his phone and grinned, shooting Josh a thumbs up and a wink before averting his attention to the front of the class again.  
Josh couldn't believe it. He had a friend.


	4. 3

School went by relatively quickly. Tyler had most of the same classes so they walked together, chatting quietly. Josh learned that Tyler played the piano, and he in turn told Tyler that he played the drums in his basement. Tyler suggested the jam together someday and he liked the idea a lot.  
At lunch Josh shot his mom a text, letting her know someone saved him from a bully and that they were gonna hang out after school. She was skeptical but Josh assured her that it was okay. She always trusted his judgement so she obliged, telling him to be home before ten and he agreed to the terms.  
No one seemed to bother Josh for the rest of the day. He hadn't even seen Andy, must have gotten sent home for his injuries. Tyler got called to the office shortly after the incident but he came right back to class, claiming that he was just doing it to defend a classmate. Josh found this odd and completely against the schools 'zero tolerance' policy, but he didn't think anything of it. Maybe someone in this place realized what a douchebag Andy was and decided he deserved it and let Tyler off easy.   
Phys Ed was Josh's second to last class of the day and he dreaded it. The locker room was where most of the whispers about him being gay tended to crop up, so he just shuffled into the gym and took a seat on the highest bleacher, deciding to opt out today and take the hit to his grade. He rested his head down in his arms and sat there, hoping his teacher wouldn't even notice him.  
After a few moments he felt the seat beside him get heavy and he peeked over to see Tyler taking a seat and pulling off his backpack, letting it rest at his feet.  
"Hey!" He said, taking out his phone and unlocking it. Josh sat up and blinked. He had been hoping to take a nap, but making friends with Tyler seemed a better idea.  
"How come you aren't changing for class?" Josh asked.  
Tyler shrugged, not looking away from his phone. "Don't want to. Should we see if we could like, just take a basketball and shoot hoops outside instead?"  
Josh blinked. No one had ever asked to participate in anything with him like that. He smiled and nodded. Maybe he wouldn't fail after all.  
"Hey! Mr. Wentz, can me and Josh shoot hoops at the court?"   
The teacher looked up at them and gave him a thumbs up before clapping his hands and gathering the rest of the class around. It was dodgeball day. Dodged a bullet on that one, Josh thought to himself, chuckling at his own joke. Tyler looked at him before hopping down the bleachers and trotting into the equipment room. He came back out with a ball spinning on his index finger.  
"Let's go!"  
It was hot outside and Josh wished he could have changed out of his jeans into his gym uniform but he didn't complain. Tyler stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just an undershirt while he dribbled circles around Josh before shooting and sending the ball swishing through the hoop.  
"Wow, your like, good at this. Are you on the team?"  
Tyler shook his head, passing the ball to Josh who made a sad attempt at a shot. The ball bounced off the backboard and Tyler snatched it up.  
"Not much of a team player. But I do like the sport. Let's off some steam, ya know?"  
He sent another perfect shot through the hoop and Josh caught the ball this time. What the hell, might as well try and play, he thought. He bounced the ball a few times before darting around Tyler as he came at him and tossed the ball at the hoop. It missed, but this time at least hit the rim before ricocheting off and bouncing right to Tyler.  
They played like this for a while, just taking turns and pretending to be aggressive in taking the ball. Tyler obviously got more points than Josh, but he did manage to get a few hoops in there. Tyler cheered every time he got one, making Josh's face light up with smiles.  
By the end of it the sun had gotten too much and both of them were shirtless and sweating. Tyler made a particularly quick swipe at the ball and Josh just missed it. Tyler's hand grazed his head and tugged his beanie off by accident.   
"Shoot sorry!"  
Josh scrambled for his hat, noticing his hair was blue, unlike the red it was this morning. He was embarrassed. He stuffed the hat back on his head and sat down on the court, panting.  
Tyler huffed and sat down next to him, breathing just as heavy. "I thought your hair was red this morning?"  
Josh's whole body went stiff. He was hopping to avoid this very interaction. He gulped, not looking at Tyler.  
"I..uh-it's this new hair color. Like, changes in different lighting."  
What a lame excuse. Did that stuff even exist?  
"That's sick!" Tyler said. "Why don't you show it off?"  
Josh let out the breath he didn't know now he was holding and shrugged. "Get picked on for it. It's for my enjoyment. And these kids here can't seem to stop calling me a freak long enough to see that I'm awesome, I guess."  
Tyler nudged his shoulder and chuckled just as Mr. Wentz hollered to them that class was over and to get back inside. They tugged their shirts back over their sweaty bodies and made their way into the gym. Only one class left, Josh thought. He was getting nervous to go over to Tyler's house. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had even spoken to him, let alone invited him anywhere, besides his mom of course.  
Math was the worst, but Josh was at least good at it. Numbers made everything simple. The teacher started her lesson and ten minutes later Tyler was scratching his head, his face perplexed by the problem on the board.  
Josh poked his arm, and Tyler looked at him. He looked helpless.  
"Do you need help?" He whispered and Tyler nodded, looking sadly at his paper. Josh could see where Tyler had scribbled 'what the fuck???' And 'this doesn't even make sense' in the margins of his textbook. Josh smiled and scooted his chair closer to Josh, leaning in to see what he was stuck on.  
"I don't even get what's going on here." He said, dropping his pencil and taking his face in his hands. Josh smiled sadly, Tyler was so defeated by a simple y=mx+b problem it was almost cute.  
"Here." He took his pencil and started scribbling things on the paper, pointing out how to find x, you had to do it all backwards. Tyler nodded along, trying it out on his own until he finally got it. He cheered quietly and the teacher looked at them sternly.   
"Sorry Ms. Williams, I was just helping Tyler with the equations. He was confused."  
She nodded once and went back to grading papers while they continued working on classwork. Once class was over Tyler darted from the room, closely followed by Josh.  
"Thanks for the help, man. Math literally escapes me. Like, it doesn't make any kind of sense."  
"I can help you for the rest of the year if you want. I hate math but I'm okay at it, I wouldn't mind."  
"Really? Your a godsend, Joshua. Meet me in the parking lot, yeah?" He one arm hugged his friend and they made their way back to their lockers. Josh nodded and they went their separate ways. By the time Josh made it through the crowds of teenage angst and to the front doors, he couldn't find Tyler. A horn honked and he snapped his head around. Tyler was waving at him out the window of a sleek looking black car, windows tinted and wheels as low profile as they could get. He felt his mouth hang open but didn't care as he trotted over and leaned in the window.  
"Holy shit, Tyler, this is your car??"  
"Yeah, birthday gift from the parentals before I took off. It's not bad." He said nonchalantly. He patted the empty leather seat and Josh got in, feeling like a million bucks. Was Tyler rich or something?  
"This is sick as frick." Josh said, running a hand over the vinyl dashboard. Tyler smiled at him before slapping it into gear, shifting them through the parking lot and out onto the main road. Josh was used to taking the bus to and from school because he was too lazy to walk. Not that it wasn't within distance, he just didn't want to. But this, this he could get used to. He wondered if Tyler would give him rides every day.  
"So lunch was shit, wanna get Taco Bell before we head back to my place?"  
"Uh, is the sky blue?"  
Tyler looked at him before cracking a smile and laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."  
Tyler sped off the main road and onto the freeway for a bit, twisting the volume dial and cranking out some loud music. Josh was surprised he listened to Blink 182 too, and they jammed out as they drove, Josh drumming the dashboard and Tyler singing the words without shame. Josh noticed he had an amazing voice, but didn't say anything for fear he might get embarrassed and stop.  
Josh had a feeling in his stomach, like butterflies. If this was what having friends felt like, he never wanted it to stop. Ever.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY! ALSO WARNING: FILLER CHAPTER. DONT HATE ME!

It only took them about ten minutes to get to Taco Bell from the school. When they got there, Josh got some crunch wraps and a Baja blast, Tyler with some chicken burritos. Josh tried to give him cash but the boy refused, shoving Josh's hands away as he tried to stuff his money in his pocket.   
Josh pouted while they waited for their food, his cheeks flushed because he felt like he was on a date with the boy who saved him from a bully only hours earlier. He glanced at Tyler while he paid and grabbed the bags of food, handing Josh his soda, who took it with a scowl, shoving the straw in and taking a drink. Tyler chuckled, reaching over and pinching his cheek.   
"Why are you so cute?" Josh nearly spilt his drink all over Tyler's expensive car. No one had ever complimented him that way. It made him feel jittery, his tummy aflame. But, being the sassy person he is, he just smirked, batting his eyes.   
"Your mother asked me the same thing last night." He winked and Tyler erupted with laughter, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel and slapping his leg.   
"Oh my god, shut up!" Tyler choked out, wiping his eyes.   
"Not only are you cute, but your funny, too. I can't handle it." Tyler smiled at him before reaching into the console and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Josh's eyes went wide. He didn't take Tyler for a smoker. As he lit up Josh's tummy did a flip; he always thought smokers were sexy, for no absolute reason.  Tyler offered one to Josh as they pulled back out onto the main road, speeding back to Tyler's house. Josh contemplated it before taking one, deciding to throw away all the good morals his mother had instilled in him and be a real teenager for once. The smoke rushed into his lungs as he took a drag, coughing it back up.   
"Have you ever smoked before?" Tyler asked, eyes on the road. Josh shook his head, coughing into his hand. Tyler smiled at him apologetically.   
"I'm sorry! If I had known I wouldn't have offered. God, your so innocent, never smoked before. Your too much."  
 Tyler's flirting was giving Josh a warm feeling in his tummy. No one had ever treated him this way, ever given him a chance. Granted, a lot of that was due to the fact that Josh didn't let anyone get close to him. There was a girl named Debby at the last school he had been to who was super interested in him, tried hanging out with him, they even went on a date. But when she kissed him goodnight it wasn't anything special. No fireworks, no heart pounding, sweaty palms, butterflies. Just a simple kiss. Plain.   
Tyler puffed on his cigarette as he drove, looking cool as a cucumber behind his sunglasses. Josh adjusted himself to the smoke and began thoroughly enjoying the lightheaded feeling the cigarette was giving him. When they arrived at Tyler's house, Josh's wasn't sure what to expect. But he certainly had no idea how nice it would be. They took their shoes off at the door and Tyler padded down the hall, Josh looking around, taking in the place. The living room came first, the whole thing decked out in black leather furniture, looking nice against the royal blue carpets and hardwood flooring combo. A huge flatscreen was hung on the wall opposite the sectional couch. Tyler flopped himself down on the couch and Josh joined him.   
"So, are you more of a Mario Kart, or GTA kind of guy?" Josh's eyes widened.   
"MARIO KART!"  
 Tyler laughed, getting up and grabbing them two paddles and flipping on the tv. Tyler chose Yoshi while Josh took Princess Peach and they went at it, taking bites of their food as they raced. Josh was a self proclaimed professional at this game, but he had NOTHING on Tyler Joseph. He knew each course so well he probably could have done it with his eyes closed.   
They played for a few hours, Tyler beating Josh every time. After a loosing streak like that, Josh gave up and they hung out on the front steps smoking cigarettes.   
"So, how long have you lived here?"  
 Josh took a puff, the urge to cough slowly but surely decreasing. "Only about seven months. Thank god it's my last year. I can't wait to stop moving around so much and like, live my life."   
"You move a lot?" Tyler sounded sad as he took a drag and looked at Josh. He nodded, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray between them.   
"I get bullied a lot. Kids are always so mean to me. Last school I was at I almost got killed by a few so we came here right away. It's a good thing my moms job is okay with her transferring out all the time."  
 Tyler nodded. He took out his phone and unlocked it, handing it to Josh. "Selfie? I need one for your contact photo, of course."  
 Josh smiled and took the phone, handing Tyler his in return. Josh lined up the camera and made a face, but right as he went to snap it, Tyler tugged his beanie off. A look of panic struck Josh's features so Tyler immediately handed the hat back and took his phone, snapping a photo of himself on Josh's before handing it back.   
"Sorry, I just really love your hair." Josh flipped him off as he tugged the hat back on and bumped Tyler's shoulder with his own.   
"I should probably get home, it's almost ten." Josh sighed, standing up.  
 "Do you want a ride?" "Nah I'll walk, it's just around the corner."  
 "I'll walk you there. The streets can be dangerous at night, you know." He smirked.   
Josh laughed and they started walking, passing small talk. It only took them a few minutes to arrive. All the lights were off so Josh didn't invite Tyler inside to meet his mom, she must be in bed.  
 "I'll text you!" Tyler said, waving as he trotted backwards down the walkway. Josh blushed, smiling and sliding through the door quietly.   
Not even a minute later his phone buzzed and Tyler's face came across the screen.  
Tyler My Hero: We should hang out all the time. Tyler My Hero: As in like, tomorrow. If your down, that is. I'll buy you more Taco Bell and let you win at Mario Kart if you agree. Tyler My Hero: O.O   
Josh smiled, locking the door and typing 'Duh. Pick me up for school, loser. Your car makes me feel like a badass. Xo'   
Tyler read it instantly and was typing in seconds.   
Tyler My Hero: Heck yeah! I'll give you free rides whenever you want ;)   
"Oh my god." Josh whispered to himself, slapping a hand over his mouth and trotting up the stairs to his room. His moms television was on and he saw her peek at him as he passed.   
"Joshua, come here for a moment."   
"What's up?" He asked as he went into her room and slid onto the bed next to her. She sat up and eyed him tiredly, but her eyes snapped open as she looked at him, giving him a once over. Her face twisted into a smirk.   
"How was your night?" She asked, scooting over to give him more room.   
"It was amazing. Tyler is - He's brave and he's funny and he has a REALLY nice car and he buys me Taco Bell and lets me play Mario Kart and -"   
His mom held up her hand, smiling. She pinched his cheek softly. "Well, now I'll have to really meet him because it's clear your in love with him."   
"MOM!" Josh covered his face and flopped back on the bed. She laughed above him, swooping down and kissing his forehead.   
"Is he cute, at least?" He peeked up at her from between his fingers and scowled, grabbing his phone from his pocket and showing her the selfie he had taken. She assessed the image for a moment before handing it back, seemingly satisfied.   
"Well, I'll give you that, he's quite the looker! Bring him over sometime, for dinner. I'll make whatever he likes, and I can get to know him."   
Josh sighed and crawled into his moms lap. She took his hat off and stroked his hair softly. Suddenly she stopped, and Josh could hear her sniffing above him. He opened one eye and saw her smelling his hat, then leaning down and sniffing his hair.   
"Josh, where is Tyler from?" Josh was taken aback, just staring at his mother.   
"Uh, I don't know. He said he's from here, just moved into his own place, but apparently he's gone to school here for a while. Why?"   
She eyed him warily, before patting Josh's head again and sighing. "Nothing. Just curious. Go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow."   
Josh signed dramatically before getting up and giving her a hug. He heard her sniff him quietly and give him a quick squeeze.   
"I love you, Joshua."   
"I love you too, momua." Josh cackled as she hit him with a pillow and laughed. "Goodnight, smartass."   
"Night mom." Josh padded down the hall to his room where he unceremoniously shed his clothing and crawled under the blankets. His phone had been buzzing in his pocket and when he opened it he saw that Tyler had blown it up.   
Tyler My Hero: I didn't mean that sexually.   
Tyler My Hero: ......Or did I? XDXD   
Tyler My Hero: Oh no. I've scared you away T.T   
Tyler My Hero: Joooooooooooosh   
Tyler My Hero: Jish   
Tyler My Hero: JISHWA   
Tyler My Hero: T.T COME BACK TO ME   
Josh laughed out loud and quickly typed a response   
Josh: OMG Josh: You didn't scare me away Josh: But I may or may not be blushing at the free rides thing.   
Josh: And I may or may not be too excited to see you in the morning.   
Tyler My Hero is typing...   
Tyler My Hero: OH MY GOID THANK GOD YOU DIDNT ABANDON MEJONaoknsdiABWpIAUWHBNpd;.IQHe;   
Tyler My Hero: And you may or may not be the cutest thing in the world.   
Tyler My Hero: .... Aaaaaaaand I just blew it.   
Josh is typing...   
Josh: Stoppppppppppp. Just go to bed I'm going to bed so tomorrow will hurry up. Because, your face.   
Tyler My Hero is typing...   
Josh is typing....   
Tyler My Hero: oKay I'll go to bEd, jeRk.   
Tyler My Hero: Also my face is flawless, thanks for noticing XD   
Josh: omg im going to throat punch you  
Tyler My Hero is typing...  
Tyler My Hero: :3 goodnight, Jishwa  
Tyler My Hero: Also, I changed your contact to that in my phone ;)  
Tyler My Hero: But yeah, goodnight :D  
Jishwa: Goodnight, dork xo

Josh sighed and plugged his phone in. His heart felt content.


	6. 5

The next morning Josh awoke to his phone ringing obnoxiously. With heavy eyes he peered at the screen and saw Tyler was calling him.  
"Hello?" He said groggily, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh gosh, I just knew your sleepy voice would be adorable. What time did you want me to come pick you up? You didn't answer my texts so I figured I would just call and ask. Sorry if I woke you but it was worth it cuz you sounded so adorable."  
Josh groaned, pulling his pillow over his face and smiling. "I don't know, like seven thirty? And shut up, I sound like a gross."  
Tyler chuckled on the other end. "You do not. Well, it's seven ten so you should probably get up."  
Josh's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. "Is it really?"  
"Yeah, man. Get dressed I'll be over soon!"  
"Okay, yeah bye!" Josh hung up and flung his phone on the bed, noticing he had overslept his alarm by a half hour. Cursing to himself he grabbed clean underpants from his dresser and sprinted to the bathroom, taking the fastest shower of all time.  
He was just tugging on his shoes when heard a knock at the door.  
"COMING!" He shouted, smoothing his shirt and taking in his outfit. Even with such limited time to get ready he still looked good, in his favorite plaid button up, black skinnies and boots. He unplugged his phone, slung his bag over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time, opening the door to a smiling Tyler.  
Tyler was wearing big round sunglasses but Josh could still see him give him the once over, a smirk coming to his lips.  
"Looking good, Jishwa. Like, damn."  
Josh blushed, noticing Tyler's outfit as well. Super tight pants like always, flowery vans and black hoodie with a flowery lining inside the hood and on the cuffs. So cute.  
Tyler opened the car door for Josh and he climbed in, surrounded by leather and techno music. Tyler slide in next to him and they rolled out of the driveway and down the road to the school.  
There were a bunch of kids milling around the parking lot as they pulled in smoothly and into a parking spot. People gawked at Tyler's car as they got out, Tyler's cool demeanor matching his ride. He raced around the car and got Josh's door for him again, offering a hand and helping him out. He also took Josh's bag and slung it over his shoulder with his own bag.  
"Thanks." He smiled at his friend and got a smirk back. People were looking at them as they walked towards the front doors, Josh could tell they were whispering about them. Josh felt like today was going to be a good day until they entered through the doors and came face to face with none other than Andy, his face still bandaged and his eyes blackened.  
He wasted no time and sneered when he saw them, crossing his arms and barring their entry. "Hey, look, it's a couple of fags."  
Josh saw Tyler's face turn to stone. He handed Josh their bags and removed his sunglasses, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows.  
"Wasn't really in the mood to fight today, asshole, but if you insist." Andy's eyes flickered to Tyler's clenched fists and back to his emotionless face. He dropped his arms and turned around. "Fuck you guys anyway. Like I'd want to get my hands dirty. Peace, queers."  
Tyler wiped his hands on his jeans and took the two bags back, smiling at Josh. "What a pussy. Knows I'll wipe the floor with him any day of the week."  
Josh nodded and walked to his locker with Tyler in tow. They both gathered their books and headed to history together. And just like that the rest of the day was uneventful. They ate lunch together outside in the grass, talking about music and bands. Josh realized they had so much more in common than he initially thought. And he enjoyed Tyler's company so much he never wanted him to go away.  
They two boys friendship blossomed in a matter of days. After school Josh would hop into Tyler's car and they would go to his apartment and play video games for hours, then forget they had homework and stay up late to finish it. Poor Tyler needed all the help he could get with math, and in return he helped Josh with his English assignments. Tyler turned out to be an excellent writer, so Josh had no problem letting him proofread all of his things.  
Josh couldn't believe he had such a good friend so soon. Never having had a friend made him appreciate Tyler more than he should have, but it also terrified him. What if one day Tyler didn't want to be friends anymore and Josh was left all alone again? He tried to shake off the thoughts as they sat on Tyler's floor Thursday night in front of his tv, shooting each other on screen in an intense round of Halo 3.  
Josh felt his phone buzz in his pocket and paused, earning a groan from Tyler, who flopped onto his lap as he answered his phone, puppy dog eyes staring up at him.  
"Hello?" He put the phone on speaker and set it on Tyler's belly.  
"Josh, I feel like I haven't seen you all week. Are you at Tyler's again?" His mom sounded slightly worried. He realized he'd forgotten to let her know he wasn't going to be home after school and Thursday is her early day.  
"Yeah, sorry I forgot to text you at lunch today. Me and Tyler are doing our homework, did you want me to come home early?"  
"No, no honey. I'm glad you have a friend, but I would still like to meet him. I don't have to work Saturday, is he free for dinner?"  
"Hold on let me ask." He looked down at Tyler who was making faces at him. He laughed then shot Tyler a serious look. "Well?"  
Tyler's face dropped briefly before he smiled, fidgeting with his hands. "Y-yeah, uh, yeah that sounds good. I'll come. But he has to stay over tomorrow night in exchange! He promised we could have a sleepover! I want a sleepover!" Tyler hollered into the phone, making Josh and his mother laugh on the other end.  
"Okay, great. I'll make spaghetti?"  
Both boys cheered and she laughed again. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll see you in a few hours, Joshua. I love you."  
"I love you too, mommy."  
He hung up and both boys resumed they're death match, eyes glued to the screen until it was time for Josh to go home.  
"I can't wait for you to stay over tomorrow." Tyler said. He looked super adorable, Josh decided, standing a step below him on his porch, hands fidgeting in front of him.  
"Me either, we're gonna play games all night and watch scary movies and eat junk food and - "  
Josh stopped in his tracks as Tyler leaned forward and kissed his cheek, his face turning beet red.  
"Uh, yeah, I'll uh, pick you up tomorrow, yeah?"  
Tyler's face was beet red and he was kicking the stairs with the toes of his shoes.  
Josh nodded, knowing his face was bright pink too. "Yeah. Goodnight, Tyler Joseph."  
"Goodnight, Joshua Dun." He smiled widely and scurried off down the steps as Josh shut his front door, internally screaming at the fact that Tyler had just kissed his cheek. He ignored his mothers calls as he ran, making the excuse that he had to pee when really he just needed to be alone to process everything. He couldn't wait to stay over at Tyler's tomorrow.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Important chapter that's been written for ages but needed to fit it into the storyline so hopefully you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Tyler smirked to himself as he excused himself from Mario Kart to use the bathroom. It was finally Friday, and Josh had agreed to stay the night and play video games all night with him. Josh had yet to beat him at a round of Mario Kart, and Tyler was feeling confident that tonight would not be the night.  
If Tyler was anything, he was NOT a loser. Or a failure.  
He walked past the fireplace in the dining room and sighed. Remembering the events of the past few days.  
It had taken him a few weeks to pick up the scent and find his superiors son. He started from the beginning, where Josh had been born, following the faint traces the boy had left behind to where he was now. The fact that Josh had just waltzed right into his grasp the morning he moved in was just luck. He already knew where the boy lived, having followed the trail right to his front door three nights before, and had just planned on tracking him down and casually bumping into him at some point at school. He knew he would find him quickly. What he didn't know was that he wasn't just some prize to be cashed in.  
Tyler could have told the boss he'd already found him. Could have just snuck up behind him and kidnapped him and gotten his payment and left. But something in him just couldn't do that to Josh. He wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. He was more.  
From the moment Tyler met the colorful haired boy, he knew this job was going to be the most difficult one he ever had to do. He was completely unsure of his bosses motive with the boy, which made him wary. Usually Tyler didn't give a shit about the wellbeing of his targets; he was there to make money and for the hunt. It was a game he got payed to play, running around and tracking down people and creatures for the entirety of the underground world. Sometimes he even did spend time under the surface of the earth, hunting for some of the strangest things he'd ever laid his eyes on. But it put food in his mouth and clothes on his back.  
Tyler was actually quite rich, he'd been doing these jobs for over a century. Once word got out in the community that he was the go to, he'd had more jobs than he could count. Which is how he got the sweet car and the nicest apartment in the area.  
Tyler Joseph was the most successful Tracker in all of the demonic world.  
It surprised him that it took his new boss this long to find him for this job, because he was quite well known. Said bossman, who he had yet to learn the actual name of, had checked in with him the night he moved in, scaring Tyler successfully. Its not every day the fireplace comes alive in the dining room without warning. A figure had appeared and floated there in the flames, black horns reflecting the light bouncing around the room.   
"Tyler Joseph." He said, his voice hissing through the fire as Tyler jogged into the room, startled by the sudden smell of smoke. He relaxed when he realized what was going on, pulling up a chair and sitting before the fireplace.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I see you've made yourself comfortable. Have you found my son?"  
Tyler paused before speaking. He had decided against telling him that they had indeed met, just sticking to basics. "I believe so. His scent is strong here, I've followed it all around the city. I'll be going to the school I followed the trail to tomorrow and I'm sure I'll find him there."  
It had been a very long time since Tyler had had the opportunity to attend school. Just because he looked eighteen didn't mean he was, and the thought of going to school appealed to him in a way. All the angst, drama. It sounded so inviting.  
"So I should expect him here tomorrow then?"  
"No, sir. I've decided on a different approach. I think it will cause more of a ruckus if I show up and he suddenly disappears. I'm going to befriend him, gain his trust. Once that happens I think it'll be easier to get him to you. You won't be disappointed."  
The man nodded. "I say I have to agree with you on this, Mr. Joseph. We should do this quietly. Gain his trust then bring him to me. We don't want to upset Laura too much, and I don't want her suspecting anything."  
He seemed far away for a moment, a ghostly hand coming up to scratch at his chin. Tyler was confused but decided not to question anything right now.  
The man seemed to notice and cleared his throat. "I feel there may be a few small details I may have left out that could be important to you during this task. But I won't disclose them now. In one weeks time I will come back to check in on your progress. If at that time I feel this information is necessary to you to complete the task I've given you, I will tell you. Until then, Tyler Joseph."  
With that the fire died down and became a pile of glowing coals. Tyler sighed. He wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into now, but there was no turning back. Tyler was not a failure, or a disappointment. He would get what his boss asked of him, and nothing more, nothing less.  
He jogged back into the living room and flopped himself down on the floor beside Josh, grabbing his controller and resuming their race. Josh had his tongue poking out through his teeth in concentration.  
"HA! Catch me now!"  
Tyler had let Yoshi crash off the side of the raceway while he looked at Josh. He peeled his eyes away and got back in the race, moving his whole body with the turns and bumps. Josh shoved his shoulder with his own and they laughed, fighting for the win. At the end of it, Josh had indeed beaten the undefeated Tyler Joseph in a round of Mario Kart.   
"NO!" Tyler whined, throwing his controller and rolling around on the carpet, stomping his feet in mock tantrum. Josh was laughing so hard, clutching his stomach and eventually rolling down next to Tyler. They ended up facing each other in close proximity, catching their breath and grinning. Tyler felt his heart rate speed up as he got a closer look at Josh's face, his eyes. The whole thing. Something stirred in him, something deep, dark. Untouched.  
Josh's cheeks turned pink as they stared at each other, the corners of his lips curling up into a small smile. Tyler felt his cheeks burn as well but he held eye contact with Josh. They sat like this for a moment before Tyler reached his hand up and pulled the other boys beanie off his head, setting his colored curls free.  
Josh gasped before grasping his head and rolling over away from Tyler, pulling his hood up.  
"Josh, why won't you let me see your hair?"  
He sighed, rolling back over. Tyler felt his heart flutter at how cute he was, hoodie strings pulled tight leaving just his face poking out. Adorable.  
"I just don't want to. Isn't that okay?"  
Tyler frowned, tugging at a stray red curl that hadn't made its way under the hoodie. Josh just watched him, an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly Tyler managed to get a hand under his hood and tucked it away, leaving Josh hatless and exposed.  
"I like your hair. I wish you wouldn't cover it up all the time."  
Tyler ran his fingers through it, feeling the soft messy strands. Josh's body relaxed a bit and he closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the feeling of someone playing with his hair. It must have been a long time since anyone had done that.  
Tyler watched the boys face, his expression softening. He rested his cheek on his hand, taking a deep breath and leaning his head into Tyler's touch. As he continued running his hands through the boys hair the color began to change, from bright red softening to purple and into a soft sky blue. Tyler watched in amazement as Josh's hair transformed between his fingers, different tones like waves weaving in and out of each other.  
Tyler felt a calm wash over himself and his eyes began to close, sleep slowly headed his way. His fingers remained in Josh's hair as he closed his eyes completely. The last thing he saw was his fingertips turning black as they caressed Josh's head.


	8. 7

"Josh, your phone is buzzing like mad. Josh!"  
"Huh?"  
Josh picked his head up sleepily, trying to get his bearings. He was still laying on the floor in Tyler's apartment, but the first thing he saw was Tyler himself. He had his head tucked into the crook of the older boys neck, and there was a set of arms wrapped around him. Tyler grinned down at him and Josh blushed like he'd never blushed before, moving to untuck himself from Tyler, but his grip was strong.  
"Someone's a cuddler." Tyler smirked and Josh buried his head back in the other boys neck, his face burning all the way to his ears. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and twisted himself until he pulled it out and saw his moms name on the screen.  
"Hello?" He said as he unlocked it and answered the call.  
"Joshua William Dun, it is ten thirty and you are not in this house. Where on earth are you?"  
Josh sighed. "Mom, it's Friday, you said I could stay over at Tyler's tonight, remember?" He rolled his eyes at the sound of her defeat on the other end.  
"Shit, I'm sorry honey. Were you sleeping?"  
"Yes mom. Now, can I go back to bed? I'll be home sometime tomorrow. Ok? I love you."  
"I love you too, baby. Tyler's still coming to dinner tomorrow, right? I got the fixings for spaghetti."  
Josh smiled and said yes, hanging up and throwing his phone behind him. He grabbed Tyler's shirt and pulled him closer, taking a deep breath in, face full of shirt. Tyler smelled so good. Like fallen leaves and maple syrup, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
Tyler chuckled and wrapped his arms around Josh more, rubbing circles on his lower back. "Should we go to bed in like, an actual bed or something?"  
Josh nodded. "I can sleep on the couch if you want." He muttered into Tyler's chest.  
Tyler laughed again, and suddenly they were rolling over, Josh pinned underneath the older boy. His breath caught in his chest as Tyler looked down at him, a devilish grin on his face.   
"No, your staying with me, Mr. Cuddles. And that's final."  
Josh gulped and smiled weakly, watching Tyler's eyes flicker between his eyes and his lips. Before he knew what was happening Tyler was kissing him, and a fire erupted inside him like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life.  
Tyler tasted like mint gum and desire. His eyes we're already closed so Josh took this moment to process what was going on before closing his eyes and kissing back. The kiss started soft but gained momentum. The two broke apart, panting, eyes frantic.  
"Y-yeah. I'll stay upstairs with you."  
Tyler smiled and captured Josh's lips in his own again, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his neck, his tongue asking for access against the blue haired boys bottom lip. A small sound escaped Josh and Tyler groaned, pulling his lips away and trailing kisses down his jaw and throat. Josh tangled his hands in Tyler's hair, arching his back and whining. He had never felt anything like this. Was this actually happening?  
He felt a hand trail up his side, under his shirt, fingers light and dancing across his skin. Tyler had kissed his way down just under the neckline of Josh's hoodie and stayed, lips pulling a nice bruise into the skin there. Josh could feel his heart about to bust right through his ribcage, the closeness of Tyler intoxicating him. He had never felt like this, the intimacy was overwhelming to him. His fingers trembled as they tugged Tyler's hair, releasing a deep, guttural sound from the boy. Tyler's hand trailed back down Josh's side and rested on his exposed hip, thumb rubbing small circles there.  
"T-Tyler, shit." Josh stuttered as Tyler's lips made their way back to his. This time he was more aggressive, the feeling of primal need was strong. Before Josh could do anything, Tyler suddenly pulled away and flipped them over. He felt the blood rush to his face as he looked down at Tyler, who's eyes were so full of lust he could hardly take it.  
"You okay, baby?" Josh flushed deeper at the new pet name and smiled. He had no idea how to do any of this, never having had any kind of relationship in his young life, but he'd watched enough porn and dirty movies to get the gist of it. He leaned down and captured Tyler's lips with his, arching his back in and rolling his hips as he did so. The sound that came out of Tyler's mouth should have been illegal. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands slid their way from Josh's hips to his ass, gripping it like there was nothing left in this world to hold on to.  
The feeling made Josh moan into the others mouth as they kissed heatedly. Tyler's hands ran down his thighs a bit, pulling him down harder. Josh could feel how excited he was, the thought making his own excitement grow.  
"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this since the day I saw you and your little dog walk up the street." Tyler said breathlessly as Josh tugged his hair to expose his neck to him. He chuckled and nibbled the other boys ear, feeling Tyler's fingers tighten their grip on his thighs. "Upstairs, now."  
Josh smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Tyler, who took it and dragged him up the carpeted stairs and to his room. Josh hadn't been in here yet but somehow knew it would match everything else in the house. The bed was covered in black sheets, a black wooden frame and matching black wardrobes and curtains. Tyler closed the door behind them and Josh pushed him against it, kissing him slowly. Tyler's hands found their way to his waist and brought him closer, fingers ghosting along his back and up under his shirt. Josh shivered and stepped back, pulling his shirt and sweatshirt over his head and discarding them. Tyler groaned, taking in Josh's torso before pulling him back in.  
Josh let his new found confidence take over and he pushed Tyler towards his bed, his knees hitting the mattress and buckling, forcing him to take a seat. Josh straddled the other boy, losing himself in another heated hiss as Tyler's hands roamed his bare torso. He writhed his body against Tyler's slowly and he could feel his hands trembling against his skin, fingers digging in slightly against his flesh. Josh let out a whine at the painfully pleasant feeling, disconnecting the kiss and looking down at Tyler. His pupils were blown, cheeks scarlet and he smiled breathlessly.  
"Have you really wanted to do this all along?" Josh asked, running his hand through the fluffy hairs at the base of Tyler's neck, causing him to shiver.  
"Yeah. The second I saw you I knew you were trouble, Joshua Dun." He smiled at the mock pout on the others face. He leaned in and kissed the pouty lip Josh sported, running his thumb over his cheek idly. "The best kind of trouble, of course."   
Josh kissed Tyler again, but this time a little less fervently and a little more tenderly. Tyler sighed through his nose and kissed him back, relaxing into it, his fingers running lazy circles on Josh's ribs. It was Tyler who broke their connection this time, leaning back and looking to into Josh's eyes.  
"As wonderful as making out all night with a beautiful boy sounds, I'm actually pretty tired. Plus, if we keep going, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop so we should definitely get some rest." Josh smiled and nodded in agreement, blushing when Tyler called him beautiful. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop either if they continued, so he was grateful that at least Tyler had enough sense not to move too fast. He climbed off the other boys lap and kicked off his jeans, not missing the way Tyler's eyes watched him do so. He kissed Tyler again before crawling over him and into the black sheets, burrowing himself in the blankets.   
Tyler chuckled and joined him after stripping off his own jeans and sliding in. His hands found their way to Josh's hips and he pulled them closer together. Josh looked up at him before pressing their lips together, kissing him lazily and resting his hands on Tyler's bare chest. If he could stay in this bed forever with Tyler, he would. Just looking into each other's eyes, limbs tangled together and teetering on the edge of sleep.  
Josh burrowed his head into the crook of Tyler's neck as the other boy ran his hand idly through his hair. All thoughts of his beanie discarded on the living room floor were washed away by Tyler's presence and by sleep as it overcame him, his breath evening out. Tyler watched him fall asleep before allowing himself to be taken as well, but not before sighing as his hand made its way through Josh's mass of colorful curls, his fingertips once again blackening at the closeness of his prize. Tyler fell asleep to the sound of Josh's breathy snores, his conflicting dark thoughts pushed aside for him to deal with the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be some smut in this I promise! Just not yet ;) I almost did it but it felt rushed, so hang tight. It'll be here soon and all will be right in the world B)


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long filler chapter with some back story! There's a song that goes along with it if you want to listen before or after reading, or if you'd like to follow me on Wattpad @Sundaysonfire the song is linked and you can play while reading. If you want to play it while reading on here, hit play when you see the |-/ Enjoy lovelies!

Tyler awoke before Josh, his vision clouded with purple curls the moment he opened his eyes. Smiling he looked down and saw the cutest thing in the world. Josh had his thumb in his mouth, his head tucked down and resting against Tyler's chest, nostrils flaring with every sleep induced breath. A wave of unfamiliar emotion swept through him as he watched the sleeping boy. He was getting too close...  
Sighing he quietly disentangled himself from Josh and padded to the bathroom to relieve himself, then downstairs to the kitchen. He assumed Josh liked pancakes; from what he learned Josh liked all foods. That boy would literally eat anything you put in front of him. Tyler's mind went elsewhere at the thought but he quickly pushed it away and glanced around the kitchen.  
Over the years Tyler had earned himself many degrees on his off times, when jobs were low and he had money to spare. Going to culinary school had been one of those things he's done just for the hell of it, and he was glad he had. He couldn't wait to make all sorts of food for Josh.  
He grabbed all of the necessary ingredients from the cupboards and the fridge and got to work, singing along to a tune he'd written a good twenty years ago. He tuned everything out as he worked so he didn't hear Josh enter the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Something smells good."  
Tyler snapped his head around and saw Josh standing there in one of his hoodies and boxers, hair askew and face slack from sleep. His heart fluttered at the sight and he smiled, setting the spatula down and walking over to the sleepy boy. Josh blushed as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his nose.  
"I figured you'd be hungry. Pancakes sound good to you?"  
Josh nodded and they made their way back over to the stove. Tyler resumed his cooking as Josh hoisted himself up onto the counter and watched him tiredly. He flipped the flapjacks with a flick of his wrist and slid them onto a plate, pouring more batter and getting to work on the coffeemaker.  
"How do you like your coffee?"  
"Light and sweet."  
"Just like you." Josh blushed and Tyler handed him his mug, taking his black and letting the bitter liquid run down his throat. Josh gave him a look for drinking his coffee straight and he shrugged. He'd learned to love coffee before French vanilla creamer was made, when it was black or nothing.   
"Nice sweatshirt, by the way."  
Josh looked down at it and covered his eyes, grinning. "It smells like you and I like it."  
"Keep it, I have like twenty hoodies. Looks better on you, anyway."  
Josh peeked at him from behind his sweater paws and Tyler's heart melted. He was getting in too deep, now. He had to stop this...whatever it was. But as Josh made grabby hands at him and pulled him in for a kiss, his mission was forgotten. Never in his one hundred and thirty two years on this planet had he ever felt this way. 

*

"Holy shit, Tyler these are the dopest pancakes I've ever had. Where did you learn to cook like this?" After Tyler finished cooking they had made they're way into the living room and were sitting on the couch, stuffing face. Josh had his feet tucked up under him and his eyes were closed as he chewed.  
"My uncle taught me, he's a chef." Tyler's gut churned from the lie. He didn't like having to lie to Josh, not at all. But he had a job to do. A job that was becoming exceedingly difficult.  
"Well, tell him I said thank you for your skills."  
"Dually noted." Tyler replied, finishing his plate and taking Josh's already cleaned one to the sink. He heard feet pad along behind him and knew Josh was there. He felt arms around his waist as he rinsed off the dishes and left them for later.  
"Can I use your shower?" Josh asked into shoulder, voice muffled by his shirt.  
"Of course. Mi casa es su casa. I'll set some clothes on the sink for you."  
Josh pecked him on the cheek and trotted off upstairs and into the bathroom. Tyler followed and dug around in his bureau for some clothes for Josh, settling for a black shirt with a flowery pocket, yellow Calvin Klein briefs, and grey jogger shorts. In this moment Tyler realized almost everything he owned had a flowery pocket and made a mental note to try something new next time he went to the mall.  
Tyler heard the water running so he quickly slid his hand in the bathroom door and dropped the outfit on the sink along with Josh's beanie he'd swiped off the floor.  
He had no idea how long of a shower Josh would take, so he meandered down the hall to the door at the very end. He called this room his safe haven, where he could go and not feel anything but calm.  
The room was full of instruments. Two ukuleles, an acoustic, electric, and bass guitar, and a tambourine were hung from the walls in between nicely placed posters of Tyler's favourite bands. A big black and red drum set was sat in the corner, and Tyler knew as soon as Josh laid eyes on it he would want to play, having mentioned before that he was a drummer. But Tyler's most prized possession sat right in the center of the room, bathed with the backlight of the curtained window.  
Tyler had had this piano since before he knew how to play. It had sat in the foyer of his parents household for as long as he'd been alive, collecting trinkets and dust for the entirety of his young life. It was simple, upright and a glossy tan color, which Tyler had refinished every ten years and polished weekly. It was the one thing he couldn't be without, his weakness if you will.  
|-/  
He sat down on the dark leather bench and slid his fingers easily onto the keys, pressing out a quick minor chord. The eerie sound brought him back to a simpler time, nostalgic and real.  
Tyler hadn't always know he was going to live forever as a bounty hunting demon.  
He had been a normal child, as normal as any boy born in 1884 could be. His parents seemed normal themselves, always dressing him proper, sending him to the best private school around.  
Growing up he had shown an interest in music, always trying to get into that same tan piano since he could walk, just to press the keys and make as much noise as possible. When he was old enough to sit still for a tudor, they had hired one to come in twice a week and teach him simple scales and arpeggios, which Tyler grew bored of rather quickly.  
His skills had been honed in Germany in the early 1900's under the skillful eye of Carl Friedberg at Cologne. Tyler would be forever grateful that his parents sent him off to Europe to study music with the best. They paid out of pocket for his schooling, wanting him to experience a normal young adult life before telling him what he really was.  
His mother and father were lower level demons themselves, but he hadn't known anything about it until the eve of his twenty fifth birthday while he was home for the winter. They explained why his father was gone for weeks at a time for work, only to come back laden with gifts and cash in hand. Tyler got his tracking abilities from his father, and the rest of his skills from his mother, who was a jack of all trades.   
Needless to say Tyler was shocked, betrayed, and lost. He fled from home for the next ten years, traveling alone, trying to live a normal life, refusing to believe them. But when he hit thirty five and still looked not a day over eighteen, he returned, looking for answers.  
Since then, he had built a strong relationship with his parents, who were currently renting a condo on the Mediterranean, living out their three hundredth year of marriage by enjoying good food and expensive wines. When Tyler visited for the holidays every few years, they never failed to remind him of how proud they were of him for being so successful, all that proud parent jazz. It still shocked him to this day that they also didn't look a day over eighteen themselves.  
They keys melted under his fingers as he played a Shumann etude that Friedberg had ingrained into his skull all those years ago. Tyler closed his eyes and played, his upper body swaying and feet holding the sustain of their own accord. It was as if the music took control every time he played, nothing else in the world existing.  
He didn't feel the bench next to him give with the weight of another person as he ran his hands over the keys. It wasn't until he felt a soft touch of skin on his cheek that his eyes snapped open and he saw Josh there, eyes wide with wonder as he wiped a stray tear from Tyler's eye he hadn't known was there. They were raining down his face and onto the keys which had become slick with salty liquid.   
He finished out the song and let his fingers slip from the keys and into his lap, eyes still locked with Josh's. The other boys hair was still wet, water beading on his forehead and down his neck. He hadn't put his hat on and Tyler noticed his hair was bright red faded to orange at the tips, like fire.  
"Tyler," he whispered, smiling widely. "I don't even have words."  
Tyler grinned back sheepishly, his heart thumping in his chest. He was nervous, and playing never made him nervous. Nothing ever did, honestly. He'd always been confident, playing any piano he saw and singing in front of anyone. But this boy, with his colorful hair and his big brown eyes had torn down all of that in a matter of days. His knees felt weak, nerves electric as Josh took his hand and squeezed it.  
"You're amazing."  
Tyler smiled and cleared his throat, nodding his head over his shoulder, hoping to distract Josh with the drum set. As soon as his gaze followed his eyes got even bigger and he jumped up and slid himself onto the little round stool behind the kicker, yanking the drumsticks or of the holster on the snare.  
Tyler turned on his bench to listen, crossing his legs and watching intently. Josh started off soft, tapping the hi hat and thumping the kicker lightly. But it didn't take him long to launch into an erratic, offbeat solo (kind of like in lane boy?). It was like nothing Tyler had ever heard. The beat itself was constant, but Josh changed the pattern at his own free will. Strangely enough it worked, and by the end of it Josh was sweating through his borrowed shirt and Tyler's jaw was slack.  
Panting, Josh looked up at him and grinned. "I haven't had the chance to play like that in so long."  
"Josh, that was amazing, like, unbelievable. Who taught you?"  
Josh laughed. "I taught myself. Started playing in elementary in the music room, then all last year there was a music store down the street from where I lived and they let me play every weekend."  
Tyler stood and grabbed one of his ukuleles from its mount and sat down on the bench again, crossing his legs and strumming lightly.  
"Let's jam."


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHOOT AN UPDATE! Hopefully y'all are still around to read it!!!! My apologies that it took so long T.T  
> Enjoy :)

Tyler and Josh wasted the majority of their day jamming out, covering lame songs and jumping around like kids. Josh couldn't remember a day in his life when he'd ever felt happier. Tyler was perfect; handsome, talented, funny.   
His mom called around three to see what time they wanted to eat, but Tyler offered to help her make dinner, with much agreement from Josh, so they decided to just head over. You'd think Josh's tummy was doing stunts on a trapeze from the way it flipped around as they got in the car. He was so nervous for his mom and Tyler to meet. His mom was mad cool, but the anxiety still welled up inside him. Would they like each other?  
Josh reached for Tyler's cigarettes in the console as he backed out of his parking spot but the other boy slapped his hand away.  
"I don't think your mom would appreciate me bringing her son home smelling like smoke, Joshua."  
Josh shot him a glare and grumbled in defeat. His mom would probably slaughter them both, but he desperately wanted to calm his nerves.  
He felt a hand on his and saw Tyler giving him giving him the side eye. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just nervous. I want my mom to like you."  
Josh expected Tyler to agree with him and try to make it better, but he did just the opposite; he laughed. Offended, Josh pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.  
"Babe, hey don't be like that. I wasn't laughing at you. I was trying to be funny. There's no way in hell your mom won't like me."  
Josh glared at him but put his hand back into Tyler's outstretched one, his heart fluttering at the way he called him 'babe'.  
"Awful full of yourself, huh."  
Tyler snickered, giving his hand a squeeze. "I mean look at me. I'm charming and adorable. What's not to like?"  
Josh tried his hardest not to smile but he couldn't help it. Tyler was completely, ridiculously adorable and very right. And Joshua Dun was completely and utterly smitten because if it. He was being stupid thinking his mom wouldn't like Tyler.  
A moment later they pulled into the driveway of Josh's little yellow house and they saw his mother outside, sitting on the stairs with her phone in her hand and Baxter on her lap. She looked up when she saw the car, a huge grin gracing her young face.  
Tyler cut the engine and quickly exited, racing around the back and opening Josh's door before he could even attempt it himself. He blushed and took Tyler's outstretched hand, climbing out of the car and taking a huge breath.  
"You must be the famous Mrs. Dun I've heard so much about." Tyler's voice was smooth and respectful, reaching his free hand out and taking Josh's mothers as they approached, kissing the top gently. She giggled and shot Josh a bashful look before nodding.  
"And you must be Tyler. Joshua hasn't shut up about you since you saved him from that jerk at school."  
"Mooooommmmmm." Josh groaned, covering his face. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and he peeked out at the culprit, with her blue hair and her smug face.  
"Where's your hat?" His mother asked, a wary expression crossing her features briefly.  
"I won't let him wear it cuz I think his hair is super cool." Tyler answered for him and Josh smiled sheepishly at them.  
His mother gave him one more look before leading them inside. Josh saw Tyler inspect the photos on the walls as they entered, and his face got even hotter than it was, a fire raging in his cheeks. Great, as if he wasn't dorky enough now, Tyler had seen how dorky he was when he was a kid.  
As if he could read his mind , Tyler piped up. "Awww, Joshyyyy. You were so adorable!"  
Josh punched his arm and followed his mom into the kitchen, Tyler chuckling behind him. His mom already had a pot of water on and the makings of homemade sauce on the counter.  
Tyler wasted no time, washing his hands and jumping in. Josh sat back and watched the two work, passing small talk and laughing. All of the nerves in Josh's tummy settled down at the sight. So far Tyler seemed to be making a good impression.  
"So, Tyler, are you from here?"  
He shook as he cut up some fresh parsley. "No, I was born in Columbus, Ohio. Went to school there for a bit, then my parents transferred me out to a music school in Germany for middle school, and when I got back we moved west. Honestly, I love the dry heat here."  
"Really, Germany? How exciting! What do you play?"  
"I studied piano while I was there, but I've taken up ukulele and a number of other things since."  
He tossed the parsley into the simmering pan on the stove and grabbed a Roma from the bag next to him and started cutting. "Josh tells me you guys have only been here for a short time?"  
She nodded, stirring the sauce and dipping a spoon in for a taste. "Josh has had a really hard time adjusting in every school we've ever tried. Kids are just so rude these days. Seems we picked the right town this time though." She winked over her shoulder at her son, who rolled his eyes back at her.   
"How come it took you guys so long to meet if you go to the same school?"  
"Well, I mean, there's about 3,500 kids there so I'm not surprised it took us this long. But I decided to move into my own place and redid my schedule at school and we happened to have the same classes. But I actually met Josh outside of school."  
Josh's mom shot him a look. "Really? He never told me."  
Tyler's musical laugh filled the room as he glanced over and saw Josh bury his face in his hands. "Yeah. He was walking that cute little doggie of yours and ran into me as I was moving my stuff into my apartment. I live just over on Cherry, about three blocks down. The next day is when I happened to be nearby when I heard that a-hole Andy Biersack start in on Josh and we've been best friends ever since."  
Josh blushed, remembering the day in high def. Tyler looked so hot when he was angry...  
The kitchen was silent, breaking him from his daydream. Both his mother and Tyler were looking at him expectantly.   
"What? Sorry, I was thinking."  
His mom gave him a knowing look before continuing.  
"I asked if you guys were really just best friends?"  
Josh glanced frantically at Tyler just to see the same panicked look on his face. "Uh, yeah? I mean, what else would we be?"  
She paused before breaking out into a fit of laughter. She set her spoon down and leaned on the counter, unable to control her little giggle fit. Mature.  
"Whatever you say, honey. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I see the way you give him those googly eyes. Please, Joshua."  
Sometimes Josh wondered if she was really his mother or just some alien sent from space to torture him. He huffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away to hide his grin. He could see Tyler scratch his neck in his peripherals, his cheeks burning.  
"I have to say, it was me who gave him the googly eyes first, Mrs. Dun. He's just so cute, how could I not?"  
She playfully slapped Tyler's shoulder. "Please, call me Laura. And I know, isn't he?" She blew Josh a kiss before adding. "Gets it all from me."   
The two laughed and continued cooking together, making Josh internally gag. They were being so cute together it was sickening.

*

After about two hours of cooking, giggling, and passing witty banter, dinner was served. Tyler insisted that they both have a seat while he prepped the plates, claiming he finally had an opportunity to use those plating skills his uncle had taught him.  
Josh and his mom sat down and she instantly glared him down.  
"What?"  
"I hope you two are being safe."  
"MOM! Jesus!" He whisper yelled at her, banging his forehead down on the table. "We just met!"  
"I know, I know. I'm kidding. I raised you better." Josh turned his face to look at her, expecting to see a smile but instead was met by a stern expression.  
"I want you to be careful, Joshua." She continued in a hushed tone. "Tyler seems like a wonderful person, he really does. But there's something... off about him. Not in a bad way. Just be careful."  
Josh was stunned. His mother, the most open minded and understanding person he knew. Was she really being this way? Her expression said yes, her bright blue eyes as serious as he'd ever seen them.  
"Mom, I know you just wanna baby me and protect me from everything, but I think your wrong. I honestly don't think Tyler had anything but good intentions."  
His mom held his gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe you won't listen now, just remember what I said, okay? I really do like him, though. I just hope he's not too good to be true. I don't think I could handle seeing my precious boy heartbroken."  
Josh sighed and lifted his head off the table as Tyler came out, balancing three plates expertly. He set Laura's down first, and Josh gasped. He'd never seen spaghetti look so beautiful in his life.  
Tyler's plates were a masterpiece, just like everything else he did. The pasta was curled ever so perfectly on itself in a nice spiral pile on the side of the plate, sauce drizzled artistically over it and onto the bare part of the plate in an intricate swirl. One fat meatball graced the top of each mound, homemade garlic bread expertly cut into flowers and nestled up next to the pasta.  
Josh's mom was clearly impressed, her eyes wide as she looked from her plate to Tyler and back again. Josh, however, took out his phone and snapped a photo, so he could revel in the perfection of this food for all eternity.  
"Bon appetite!" Tyler clapped and took a seat next to Josh and across from Laura.  
"Is it bad that I don't even want to eat it because it looks so delicious?"   
Tyler blushed, picking up his napkin and folding it neatly on his cross thighs. Josh gawked silently at the action. Who even did that anymore besides old people at fancy dinner parties? What a gentleman.  
"Well, I hope after all of our hard work you'd at least take a taste!"  
Josh waited no longer, digging his fork in and twisting the noodles around the tines. He shoved the bite into his mouth and closed his eyes. Flavour assaulted his mouth and he let out a noise of contented enjoyment.  
"Holy shit. And here I was thinking your pancakes were decent. This is a whole new caliber. Kudos to teamwork, this is bomb."   
"Joshua, language."  
He grinned at his mom sheepishly and took another bite. They ate in relative silence, savoring the flavours and stuffing themselves full.  
After dinner they all went into the living room and Laura insisted on showing Tyler every embarrassing photo of Josh she'd ever taken of him growing up. Tyler cooed and awed appropriately, the two ganging up on him multiple times. But he was happy, feigning grouchiness at every remark, smiling the entire time.   
Josh took this time to soak up Tyler's appearance some more when his mother wouldn't catch him and his 'googly eyes'. He had opted for a navy button up with little feathers printed all over it (I have this same shirt and it's super cute) and black skinnies, finishing it up with grey vans. His hair was decently tousled, he couldn't seem to keep it completely tame and Josh was fine with that. His dimples never left his cheeks as he smiled at every word that came from his mothers mouth.  
"Mom, I think he's had enough of my face for one day, don't you think?" Josh yawned and eyed them from his perch on the couch. Tyler looked over at him and smiled, his hands in his pockets.  
"Like that would ever happen." Tyler grinned and Laura shot him a loving look.  
"We're gonna go up to my room, c'mon Tyler."  
His mom sighed. "Fine, fine. I get it. I'm not cool enough to chill with."  
Tyler gave josh an alarmed look. "No! That's not it at all -"  
Laura laughed and shoved their shoulders. "Go on and be kids, I'm just kidding. Thank you for helping with dinner tonight, Tyler. It was fantastic, truly."  
Tyler half bowed to her. "Of course. It was my pleasure."  
With that his hand was yanked by Josh and he was dragged up the stairs and into Josh's room. Josh internally thanked himself for cleaning it a few days previously so there were no dirty underpants lying about to embarrass him. He flopped on his bed face down as Tyler closed the door, toeing out of his shoes and joining him in his flop. Josh felt an arm snake around his waist and strong arms pull him close.   
He rolled over and came nose to chin with Tyler. He gulped and blushed as the other boy pressed a kiss to his cheek, following with a trail of kisses all the way to his lips. A small fire erupted in his belly as Tyler deepened the kiss, his hand sliding gently up his side under his shirt.  
Josh sighed, tangling his fingers in Tyler's shirt, a desperate need clawing its way around inside his chest. He needed this, the close proximity of their bodies, the contact, skin on skin. His body craved it, his mind begged. He had been missing something he never knew he needed so badly.  
As if he could sense it, Tyler pulled back, looking at Josh with lustful eyes.   
"Do you wanna stay over again?"  
"Duh." Josh replied, voice full of sass. As much as he wanted this to happen right now, his mother was downstairs and he just couldn't.  
"Wanna catch a movie before we head back?"  
"Definitely."


End file.
